rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Mhorak the Creeping
Origin As any other saurok Mhorak was also created by fauna of the vale of the eternal blossoms by the Mogu. His creation was far from normal compared to the other saurok as a crystal was twisted inside of him once he was in the creation proccess. He emerged with mutations over his jaw and cowering his left eye, rocky hard spikes were shaped out of extended bones from his skeleton and the mutation caused periodic evolution in his body. Once he joined all the other saurok he was both hated and feared, he was taller then most of the other saurok within their caverns and always got into a fight with them. He always killed his victims by either brute force or by vomiting acid down their throats which forced their organs to melt like snow in the sun and turned their inside into a stewish residue. When the mogu heard of counterable slain saurok down in the caves they would send scouts a few times a week to check by and nearly none of them returned. His evolutions caused him alot of pain but once the pain had passed, he would possess greater gifts such as; Higher Intelligence, speed and strenght. It also seemed that whenever he was injured and ate another living being that his wounds would visibly start closing and healing. Weeks after his creation he would have achieved the higher intelligence and accounted the Mogu as imbeciles and weak, he used the sewers on the isle of thunder and submerged into the sea and ran away from his creation location. Shindu'mare Archipelago Months after his disappearance of Mhorak, he would have been making it towards this strange isle named Shindu'mare Achipelago, he would lay in hiding there until the time was right and go throug three different mutations in the meanwhile. He heard names around him from travelers who came to the isle such as; Gravoyle, Spike, Danrigos and many other but he did not seek to fight or attack anyone for the meanwhile, he was hatching a plan. Going on hunts by his own as he would often go to the docks in the forgotten village and fish up something to eat and if he was lucky he would see someone come and feast on them. He yet resides on the isle while hatching his plans out. Abilities ACID VOLLEY - Mhorak opens his maw and dislocates his jaw in order to fire, a sphere of concentrated acid will eventualy form in his maw and fire several miniature bolts of acid towards the target, it will feast away at the armor and weapons it hits and it will sear throug flesh and rock in the matter of 5 secounds. VENTRIL SACKS - The sacks on his back cracks open and showers the area in a green fog which is highly deadly to inhale, Acid in the form of Fog and will result in organ damage. HARDENED SKIN - His skin hardens for a period of time which results in immunity to common arrows, minimal damage by blade and immunity to lightning based magic. ENERGIZED ACID - Mhorak's spikes glows brightly as a sphere of acid forms in his maw and glows with dark energy, firing a shower of electrocuted acid at the target, both shocking the target's nerves if hit and burns throug armor and flesh. Empowered Sences - Due to his intense period of evolutions, his sences are nearly as good as trippled to what an average saurok would have; Scent, hearing and agility. His damage might be deadly and healed, but the burns leaves permanent scars. Category:Saurok Category:Character Category:Back story